1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and, more particularly, to a sense amplifier and a memory apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
The recent advances in semiconductor technology have enabled a high-speed, high-precision semiconductor apparatus to operate with reduced power consumption and to have a smaller circuit area. In reality, however, the design of a semiconductor apparatus is a trade-off between power consumption circuit area and high speed/high precision. Therefore, semiconductor designers are still putting a great deal of efforts to realize a miniaturized, low-power semiconductor apparatus.
In general, a semiconductor apparatus may include a driver and/or a sense amplifier to transmit a signal through a signal line or a bus. For example, a memory apparatus may include a sense amplifier to output data of a plurality of memory cells to a data transmission line. In a known semiconductor apparatus, the circuit area can be reduced by allowing two or more memory cells to share a sense amplifier. However, in this case, because of an increase in a load on the sense amplifier coupled to the plurality of memory cells, it may be difficult to precisely sense data signals.